


Halo

by Trabachini_e



Category: Kylo - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trabachini_e/pseuds/Trabachini_e
Summary: "I thought you weren't going to appear to me... never...""I promised you once. Said she wasn't alone and never would be." His eyes were determined now and his voice was serious. "And I never lied to you Rey, I won't break my promise, you'll never be alone.""I know," he said, smiling, "I never doubted you, Ben Solo."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I wrote this tonight while suffering for TROS. I will post in English on wattpad and in spirit and wattpad in Portuguese.  
> I ask you to forgive any mistakes and I hope you will bring a warm heart to your heart. hope you enjoy it and happy new year 🎉🍾  
> #ReyloDeservedBetter #BenSoloDeservedBetter #Reylos

~ * ~ 22:00 Hours ~ * ~

The night was calm and mild in the capital of planet Naboo. The brown-haired girl watched the streets and the starry sky, propped on the balcony of one of the townhouse's rooms, not caring about the breeze that shook her loose hair and slightly raised the hem of her ivory nightgown. For a moment he found himself wondering what it would be like to be there with the true heir to Naboo's throne.  
Rey had moved there when the Republic's new headquarters settled on the planet and she decided she would take advantage of the peacefulness of the place to start a new Jedi academy - this time with more modern thoughts, teaching balance the way Luke had taught her. - then it was installed in the Amidala family castle.  
The girl tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and watched the beach below her, again with him invading her thoughts. What it would be like to walk around holding hands with him, telling him about his fears and frustrations the way he did when they were still enemies and found themselves through their connection by the Force. It had been almost a year since Palpatine and Ben's death. Galactic Republic had already been reestablished, and despite feeling Ben's presence close to him through the Force, he had never appeared as Luke and Leia had at times. She missed the times he came out of nowhere, even at the wrong times, she felt alone without that connection with him.  
He felt a slight disturbance in the Force beside him, imagining that it might be Luke, maybe even Leia, both of them had been his masters after all. But this time something was different, she felt a slight shiver down her spine, felt her presence, and like all those times that had happened she felt as if she were touching a bare but not as unsettling thread as before, this time her presence was calm. reassuring.  
Rey closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying that warm, familiar feeling, and when he opened them again he was there, standing beside him, glowing his blue aura. Ben Solo was dressed the way he had become one with the Force, black sweatshirt and black pants, his matching hair falling in light curls to his shoulders.  
But Rey can see how he was with slight changes, the ugly scar she had caused him was no longer there, and his eyes now had a solemn peace, which contrasted sharply with the old anger and bitterness they once carried.  
"Ben ..." she whispered as he flashed the same beautiful, warm smile as when they exchanged their first and last kiss.  
"Good night, Rey," he said simply.  
"I ... yeah ..." She stopped, took a deep breath trying to organize the various thoughts that arose at the same time. - What do I owe you for visiting?  
Ben moved his lips slightly in an almost sideways smile, could feel that she had been moved by his sudden appearance.  
"I felt you, I felt your thoughts about me through the Force. Apparently our call is not over..." He shrugged. "If it's not a good time, I can go..."  
"No!" Rey fell silent at the sudden response, embarrassed at Ben's smug smile. It reminded her of Kylo, no, it reminded her of Han. Taking a deep breath, there was no reason for shame or secrets, she knew he could feel her emotions through the connection. "I thought you weren't going to appear to me... never..."  
"I promised you once. Said she wasn't alone and never would be." His eyes were determined now and his voice was serious. "And I never lied to you Rey, I won't break my promise, you'll never be alone."  
"I know," he said, smiling, "I never doubted you, Ben Solo."  
He smiled once more and Rey realized he had never seen him smile so much.  
They were silent, watching the stars side by side. Wondering if, as they had once done, they could touch each other through the Force.  
And it was Ben who found the answer. He laid his hand gently on hers, feeling the same strange and good electricity running through his spirit. Just as Rey felt through her body, shivering, but saying nothing, just to make the most of the moment.  
Then the awkwardness of the first moment passed and soon they were already doing as they were when they met by the Force.  
Rey told in detail about the months that had passed, his desires and frustrations. And he did like those times, listened attentively, letting her empty her griefs.  
"I'm going to restart the Jedi Order," I said with my head down, not knowing what his reaction would be, "I want to start a Academy here, with new customs ..."  
"Will you keep them from their parents?"  
"No... family contact, feelings... all of this is important for balance." Rey said with a faraway look, "you need to feel to know what is right and wrong."  
After a few seconds of silence she turned to face him, not taking her hand under his, staying a few hundredths away from his light body.  
He was watching her with a feeling Rey couldn't identify and a simple smile on his closed lips.  
"You found a bad idea, right? The Jedi..."  
"Rey," he interrupted her, calling sweetly. "I missed you."  
She met his brown eyes, both feeling that they might lose each other.  
"Me too." I said at last.  
Then it happened what she held all that time. Thick tears began to roll down her cheeks, and soon sobs followed.  
Ben pulled her to him, stroking her hair. Feeling through the bond the whirlwind of feelings that came from her: the anger of losing him the moment she had, the fear of being alone again, the pain of not having the man she loved with her anymore...  
If both were powerful in the Force, if it was due to their bonding, being a Dyad in the Force, it didn't matter, what matters is that Ben picked her up, trusting the Force so that his spirit wouldn't let her fall and led Rey to inside.  
He lay with her on the bed, nestled in his arms and stroked her brown hair until he felt she had fallen asleep.  
He watched her closely, decorating every bit of the face of the only woman he truly loved. And smiled.  
"The Force will always be with you Rey and I will always be here too."  
He said after snuggling her into bed, finally becoming one with the Force.


End file.
